


Love by Any Other Name

by yogurtgun



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Barebacking, Blowjobs, Drunk Sex, Friends to Lovers, Frotting, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogurtgun/pseuds/yogurtgun
Summary: “You should not sleep in such places.” The mage said with a soft smile that was now familiar and no less pleasant for it. He had his blue cloak draped over his shoulders and his leather bag still sitting at his waist, and his complexion had paled since Anduin had seen him last which spoke of days spent in Karazhan and ,much more, of a strong commitment to the search of knowledge. At least this time, Anduin mussed begrudgingly, he hadn’t had to fly all the way to the tower just to bring Khadgar back home.





	Love by Any Other Name

The room was small and circular with a tall ceiling designed to speak of splendor if the decoration of gold and royal blue ever failed, but out of many throne rooms the one in the Stormwind Keep was empty. 

There had been delegations occupying it whole morning and whole midday, and now as the sun was setting neither the quickly spoken elven-tongue nor the barbed accented dwarven, nor the somewhat subdued but no less true gnomish could be heard ringing about it and creating a loud cacophony that grated against the bravest man’s resolve. In fact the room was so quiet the silence rang in one’s ears and only so often an exhale would cut through it, soft and apologetic. 

Though the King’s death had left a void in their hearts and in the throne, it seemed as if the people of the alliance had finally awoken to their duties and were hurriedly trying to file in as if to remedy the disbalance that had been created.  
Anduin sat sunken in one of the tall-back chairs, tired and dazed and not feeling quite so conscious as he imagined he should have been for a man his title. He supposed that he was allowed since there was no one to impress or to look strong for, and his duties for the day were quite finished unless the Horde decided to attack the city in that instant. 

Despite this, Anduin heard the heavy doors of the throne room open and close, and heard a step that was hurried but no less heavy. The invader's step stopped when he reached the steps and then it turned soft and languid and Anduin could hear the characteristic whisper of fabric and the no-less characteristic sensation that befell him when he heard a soft sigh. It was as if his senses had already attuned to the person and were calling to him to pay attention. When Anduin turned his head, his vision finally focusing, it was the precise moment Khadgar laid one soft hand on his arm as if to stir him awake.

“You should not sleep in such places.” The mage said with a soft smile that was now familiar and no less pleasant for it. 

He had his blue cloak draped over his shoulders and his leather bag still sitting at his waist, and his complexion had paled since Anduin had seen him last which spoke of days spent in Karazhan and ,much more, of a strong commitment to the search of knowledge. At least this time, Anduin mussed begrudgingly, he hadn’t had to fly all the way to the tower just to bring Khadgar back home. 

“You should not sneak up on people.” Anduin replied and watched Khadgar grow defensive before his features relaxed. 

With a shake of his head the mage said, “As if anyone could.”

He looked out of the window then, as if something caught his eye that wasn’t quite right and golden light suddenly spilled over him, the sun having moved enough to have fought with and won against the cluster of clouds that had tried to dim it. It made Khadgar look as if bathed in magic and only a bit ethereal. Anduin could see the bags under his eyes now, and the twitching in his hand from cramping, but it made him nothing less than what he was. It made him real. 

Anduin pushed to his feet, finally finding the reason to move, and Khadgar turned towards him his eye going from malted-whiskey to warm brown while the last sunlight hit his back and filtered over onto Anduin making him feel pleasantly warm. 

If he wanted they could have stayed in the peacefulness of the throne room until either sleep or hunger dogged them out of it, and Khadgar would have indulged him with a mouthful of grumbles. But Anduin knew that he would find the same peace anywhere now that the mage had arrived and so he started walking when Khadgar nodded to the doors and said, “Supper should have been served by now.”

Khadgar moved with quiet step once they slipped out of the room, and Anduin realized exactly how fatigued the mage was when he didn’t fill their walk to the common room with rambling. It was strange, Anduin thought. He hadn’t seen Khadgar in weeks and yet, now that he was there, he felt as if they were continuing some old conversation that had halted with his last departure.

Anduin still felt as if in a daze until he heard the noise that could not be avoided with as many soldiers as there were, and when he stepped inside felt the warm air and smelled the ale in it, and the heavy handed way the cook dealt with his spices.  
He led them to where Karos and Varis were sitting debating as always, in the fashion of Karos talking and Varis replying with nods and stares of different intensity. Both of them noticed their approach though, and it was Varis that spoke first. 

“I know you don’t want to hear this but there’s three reports on your desk for tomorrow.” He said, looking completely unapologetic. And then, as if Anduin hadn’t his hands full with the delegations he said, “Domestic disputes.”

Khadgar sat in front of Karos saying quick greetings, seemingly having perked up as well. 

“I didn’t know you arrived.” Karos said, as if it was a great oversight on his part. “You’ve been away longer this month.”

“There’s much to do, and too little time to do it.” Khadgar said apologetically. It wasn’t the first time Anduin had heard that and it strongly reminded him of Taria sighing it not two days after Llane’s death, and before that of Llane in his youth, smiling cheekily while very well prancing on his horse. 

In truth once Khadgar had told him of the proposition Kirin Tor had given him they’d made an agreement for the mage to return to Stormwind as often as he could. Anduin had requested it because thought he knew that Khadgar hadn’t accepted to be the next Guardian he’d learned enough about mages to know that their dedications to magic often bordered obsession and he hadn’t wanted one of the closest people to him, though more by circumstance than conscious will, falling prey to the Fel like Medivh. It was always a possibility, Khadgar had told him privately, everyone had their moments of weakness. 

The distance had allowed Anduin to work alongside his sister, but had also given insight to his feelings and a strange kind of begrudging delight the mage would give him whenever he would appear, suddenly and with little notice. 

Anduin also knew that sometimes his request couldn’t be fulfilled quite as he wished it to be and that too was fine as long as the mage returned when he could. At least now, Anduin knew what to do to fill the few days Khadgar was there.

“That’s what you said last time.” Karos said but with a subtle touch from Varis, let it go. 

“I’m glad that you’re back.” Varis said seriously, and then went on eating as if all was well and everything needed was said. 

Anduin watched as Khadgar swallowed and then blinked a couple of times before he thanked him.  
They were distracted by food then, and they ate in silence and drank until they felt quite sated and warm, and Khadgar had conjured a skin of wine to be a good sport. 

Anduin felt energized and Khadgar seemed to awaken from his daze as well, now talking rapid-fire with Karos. He gestured with his hands, excited about the topic and he’d straightened his back in awareness, looking as if he hadn’t been riding for two whole days. 

Out of the common rooms it was natural for them to migrate to one of the taverns in town whenever the day allowed and the mage was there, so they decided not to skip on the tradition. They walked quickly, and just as they got accustomed to the cold night when they opened the doors of the tavern they were hit with warm gust of air and charmed by it until they’d found their seats and each had an ale in their hands. 

For the first time in days Anduin felt as if he could relax. The candlelights flickered each time someone passed by them but their light was strong and comfortably orange, and with the mage there Anduin felt as if he shouldn’t worry about the shadows they created. 

After two drinks Karos and Varis excused themselves, a sensible decision that Anduin wished he still felt the need to make. Khadgar and he sat drinking further into the night, making conversation that was overdue and, for Anduin, necessary. Khadgar told him about his accident with the book shelves and how the fountain was slowly recharging, and how he’d went to visit Dalaran and that had been the reason of his tardiness. Anduin wondered if Khadgar had ever wished to return to the tower or to his city.

The thought was pushed down into unawareness once he looked at Khadgar again and saw that he had a high flush on his cheekbones that ran down and underneath his doublet collar, and that his eyelashes were thick and long and that the color of Khadgar’s eyes were shocking warm dark brown that translated the intensity of the mage’s gaze perfectly. 

As it went, Anduin had noticed all that before and felt warmth sit in his belly. Tonight though he hadn’t the strength to look away.

Khadgar laughed at one of Anudin remarks and licked his lips before saying, “I hadn’t the time to ask you, belore, what progress have made? I’d ran into one of the dwarven delegates near the stables- I’m still not sure if he greeted me or cursed at me.”

His eyes shone with alcohol and he’d settled, sitting heavily in his chair but his back was straight and he looked, as always, filled with energy.

“That delegation is, thankfully, departing on the morrow. It’s the High Elves that I’ve been trying to bribe into helping us.” Anduin said, remembering himself talking to a dispassionate looking fellow with a ceramic-white face and less expression than a doll. “They’ve decided to send a squad of rangers to us, and if their help provides fruitful to our divisions, they will send more.”

Anduin saw Khadgar absorbs the information before his shoulders fell. “You looked like you went through a grinder before.”

Usually, Anduin thought, he would have made a witty reply and that would have been the end of it. He didn’t know if it was the drink, or Khadgar’s presence or something else entirely but he couldn’t make himself open his mouth. He hummed, drank his ale instead, and ordered another. 

“I try to take on more since Taria also wants to spend time with her children, how she finds the energy I don’t know.” Anduin finally said. “But let’s not talk any more of it. Who knows when I will be able to get roaringly drunk again after tonight.”

Khadgar’s soft laugh was only a bit mocking. Anduin offered a story about Karos’ latest adventure with the new recruits and another with Varis’ cat, melons and mortifyingly a letter opener, and watched the mage shake apart laughing his eyes crinkling and his flush all the more heavy and appealing. 

Anduin felt satisfied with himself. He heard the front doors of the tavern opening and he turned to see a dwarf and one of Varis’ squad’s soldiers sit down in a corner.  
He leaned back onto the bar, feeling too antsy to sit any more, Khadgar in the corner of his eye though he was facing the crowd. He brushed against Khadgar’s hand and when he turned to look he found the space between them almost diminished. 

Khadgar didn’t pull away, instead just looked him square in the eye, a soft smile still playing on his lips. Slowly he turned his head to the side, eyes going down before returning to Anduin’s own and he jutted his chin out in challenge. Anduin felt the heat in his belly and chest flare up and there was nothing to stop him from leaning in and kissing him. 

It wasn’t particularly long but he felt the softness of Khadgar’s lips and the heat of his skin, and when he pulled away starting to think it a terrible idea Khadgar placed a palm on Anduin’s jaw, the touch searing hot and gentle, and reeled him back in.

He’d stopped thinking and kissed Khadgar until he’d felt Khadgar’s knee against his side and pulled away to see him half-dazed and pleasingly red.  
Khadgar turned around to see if anyone was looking at them, eyes scanning the crowd quickly and Anduin thought he regretted it until he’d turned back with a sort of expression on his face that made Anduin ich to kiss him again. 

Perhaps that was the reason he said, “There are rooms for pay above.”

Khadgar’s hand on his wrist when he spoke was warm and grounding. He hadn’t noticed it at first, but for some reason it made Anduin wish that the mage would accept his offer.

Khadgar sighed softly, Anduin could feel his breath against his own lips, and he said, “Thank everything.”

-

There were reasons, Anduin thought, that prevented him from doing this before but for the life of him he couldn’t remember any of them now. He’d kept his hands away until they were in a room that was more bed than actual space, but then Khadgar had let his cloak drop to the floor entirely unceremoniously and Anduin had stopped thinking again. 

He tasted ale on Khadgar’s tongue and felt himself loosing time, though he remembered his hands working open Khadgar’s clothes until he could feel his soft flesh and remembered Khadgar's somewhat cold hands against his stomach, fingers trailing patterns up to his chest until he’d liberated Anduin of his shirt. 

To kiss Khadgar felt natural and after a while he felt as if his chest would burst, or he’d fall ill if he didn’t do it. He marveled at the feeling of Khadgar’s hands around his shoulders and when they’d stumbled while taking off their shoes, and tumbled into the bed, laughter bubbled out of them as if it was the most joyous but embarrassing thing to happen. 

Khadgar placed two, three, four fleeting kisses on Anduin’s lips and Anduin could feel his smile in every one of them. When he’d pulled away he felt a weight in his chest that he apparently could only cure by kissing the mage more. 

They rolled around in bed until Khadgar had ended up on top of him, grinding against him and Anduin had felt the hiss of pleasure, the mood diminishing to something more base that made them aware of the fact that they were both hard and in want of release. 

“You should probably get rid of my pants.” Khadgar said, his hips still snapping as if he couldn’t quite stop himself.

Anduin hummed, not quite wanting to ruin the picture he had in front of him, the mage’s neck and chest red from the flush the spread up to his ears, his need evident, making Anduin want to hold him in one place longer. He watched with a hand on Khadgar’s waist, the warm flesh there soft and pliable and lovely, until Khadgar looked at him and said, “Belore, that was not a suggestion.”

The heat in Khadgar’s voice made Anduin obey, his hands unlacing Khadgar’s breeches even though, with a voice much calmer than he was feeling, he noted, “You’ve said that before. What does it mean?”

Anduin pushed the cloth down Khadgar’s thighs and got a hand on his cock that was pink and swollen and already leaking. “Do you really,” Khadgar said pushing into Anduin’s hand, “want to talk about this now?”

Khadgar was right, as usual. “No,” Anduin said and let Khadgar pull down his pants enough to get Anduin’s cock out and then rock into him. He shivered watching Khadgar as they rutted. 

Just as he’d thought it it wouldn’t be enough he felt Khadgar’s hand suddenly slick around them and then pressing down to create tightness and friction. 

Anduin cursed under his breath feeling the control he’d had leave him in chase of release. He thought it couldn’t get much better than watching the mage bite into his lip looking winded, soft sounds escaping from his throat until he’d hit that peak of pleasure that quickened his hand and then made him tremble and lean over, spilling onto Anduin’s stomach. He brought the mage down to him and kissed him, and though he looking a bit out of it Khadgar’s hand didn’t stop until Anduin had felt his release hit him like a tower of bricks and made him shake apart into Khadgar’s neck. 

After a couple of moments Khadgar rolled to the empty side of the bed to cool down, and Anduin felt much more sober than before, after he’d come down from his high.

He blinked, eyes on the ceiling and then turned to looks at the mage. The effect of him, naked and completely mussed up with beard burn on his cheek and jaw and lips red and cock spent, was a punch to the gut Anduin hadn’t quite been expecting but wasn’t surprised by. Just looking at him Anduin felt heat in his gut though he knew it was too early yet, and it made him crave to touch Khadgar only to know that he had done that. 

Khadgar seemed to have noticed Anduin staring and when he looked back, Anduin said almost brokenly, “Come here.”

The mage muttered something under his breath but he did move closer, until Anduin was able to get his hands on him and bring him to his side, and kiss him again. Anduin felt as if the very breath had been punched out of him after he pulled away and saw Khadgar’s surprise on his face. 

“We are drunk.” Khadgar stated, looking very much the opposite but much calmer than he’d looked before. 

Anduin nodded.

“We should probably talk about this.” Khadgar said and Anduin nodded again. He couldn’t quite stop himself from smiling, ‘uh-huh’-ing along with Khadgar until the mage realized he wasn’t being quite so seriously listened to as he though was necessary.  
He frowned and Anduin felt laughter in his throat until he couldn’t keep it down. Surprisingly the mage joined in as well until the mood settled into something comfortable and all them. Khadgar rested his head against Anduin’s shoulder, inadvertently asking for closeness and Anduin obliged adjusting them so the mage was more on top of him.

Anduin could feel the heat from the fireplace in the corner of the room, the orange light licking against the darkness of the room and placing wonderful patterns on Khadgar’s pale skin.  
He traced them down Khadgar’s flank and the curve of his back to the swell of his arse and then back up to the back of his neck. 

The mage shivered but didn’t stop him. Instead he traced little circles and patterns into Anduin’s chest, his breath languid and even, though Anduin could feel his cheek hot on Anduin’s shoulder. 

Anduin made sure to rub his thumb softly in the spots that made his breath stutter until Anduin felt him hard against his hip.  
His hand slid down to grip his ass and Khadgar jerked with a soft noise of surprise. 

“Is this okay?” Anduin asked, voice soft.

He felt Khadgar’s soft hair against his chin when Khadgar decided to lift himself up to he could look at Anduin, his hand a hot brand against Anduin’s belly. 

“Yes,” Khadgar said, and then surprisingly, “ Are you sure? I don’t want you to regret it, come morning.”

Anduin felt such a surge of adoration, he felt as if he’d just drunk spiced mead and it settled wonderfully in his gut and spread through his chest making him warm and comfortable.

“I could never regret you.” He said, and meant every word of it. 

It seemed very much a confession of some kind that Anduin had shamelessly professed but Khadgar had only colored in cheeks, his eyes dark and warm, before smiling. 

“Well when you put it like that.” He said bashfully, and then completely unsubtly put a glass vial in Anduin’s hand and returned to his place on Anduin’s shoulder. 

Anduin laughed, couldn’t really help it, and gave a little inspiring squeeze to his ass before coating his fingers with the provided oil.  
He went slowly at first, stretching Khadgar with one finger and prying for his reactions. He could hear and feel him breathe, and when he noticed nothing change added another. 

Khadgar moved his leg so Anduin would have better access, almost straddling Anduin though they were lying down and with his other hand Anduin rubbed circles into Khadgar’s thigh, until Khadgar decided to lift himself up and center himself almost completely on top of him. With his elbows each next to Anduin’s head it was the easiest thing for Anduin to lift up his chin and twist his fingers, and get a kiss. 

It was the third finger that made Khadgar’s breath stutter and his hips snap when Anduin would hook them just right. He felt Khadgar quivering all through his body and thought it a bit cruel, especially since he’d stopped being gentle when Khadgar had started pushing back, trying to fuck himself on Anduin’s fingers. 

The sight was enough to make Anduin hard again, the noise Khadgar was making only inciting him to push more until Khadgar’s hips were stuttering and he was saying, “Enough, enough belore I will come undone before you get inside me.”

Anduin hadn’t realized he was quite as aroused as he was but Khadgar’s slick hand against his cock confirmed it. He slipped his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets, before helping Khadgar sit himself down on his cock. 

Though he’d been worked up and winded Khadgar went slowly and then, when he was very well sitting on Anduin’s abdomen, squeezing tightly around his cock, he let out a single shaky breath.

“Are you alright?” Anduin asked, the tightness of him and the heat leaving him in a bit of a daze. He wanted to lift the mage up and snap his cock into him, but Khadgar needed time to adjust.

“Fine, just give me a moment.” Khadgar breathed, “You’re much bigger than I expected.”  
There was a sheen of sweat on his skin that gave it a kind of glow and his cock was pink and wonderfully thick, Anduin belatedly realized, and he wished to have tasted Khadgar on his tongue first. 

“You haven’t done this really have you.” Anduin stated and watched Khadgar nod. 

“Just fingers,” Khadgar explained, before lifting himself up slowly and slamming down. 

It took all of control in Anduin to hold still though it was Khadgar that almost whimpered.  
“Light,” he said looking dizzy, “the feel of you in me.”

Then he started moving, slowly at first until he’d found his niche, grinding against Anduin and making them both out of breath. Somewhere between kissing and tracing lingering fingers against the other’s flesh, their hands met and Khadgar had decided to push them, interlocked, on either side of Anduin’s head as a prop to move faster. 

They were getting more hurried, chasing the pleasure again that they both knew was right there though not quite in their grasp. 

Anduin stopped Khadgar, who looked stirred up and confused, and in a couple of moments had the mage under him. 

“Just let me do the rest, okay?” Anduin asked and waited for Khadgar to nod before he moved again. 

He took a moment to trace his hands against Khadgar’s plush thighs before lifting them around his waist and then starting to fuck into him, at first sharp deep thrusts to get back the lost momentum and then rolling his hips until Khadgar was shaking apart, moans almost as if punched out of him with every push of Anduin’s cock against his weak-spot. 

Anduin knew the moment was right there when Khadgar looked at the ceiling his hand trembling against the pillow, his body completely seizing up, and Anduin fucked him through it, long and hard and quick, until he spilled all over himself. 

It wasn’t quite a wail and not a moan but a sound that made Anduin even harder if possible, that made him want to bully Khadgar a bit. The thought got lost and jumbled somewhere when Khadgar placed a hand on the back of Anduin’s neck and closed his legs around his waist completely and clenched against him. 

“Oh, no don’t do that,” Anduin cursed, lifting himself up and taking Khadgar’s legs each into one arm until he was fucking and grinding into Khadgar until he felt the pleasure overtake him completely, Khadgar’s soft moans from overstimulation bringing constant heat in his belly. It was perhaps in the last moment that he managed to pull out and spill into his hand. 

Khadgar’s legs, free of his hold, settled down on their own, and from where Anduin was sitting on his hunches between them, he could see Khadgar’s hole and cock, soft belly and Khadgar’s chest rising and collapsing with quick breath, and then one of Khadgar’s own hands in his hair and the other on the bed. 

It was a completely unfair picture that he thought would stay burned into his mind for a long time, from Khadgar’s fucked out expression down to every quiver of his things. 

“Light, would you come up here?” Khadgar said, looking quite cross that Anduin hadn’t remembered to do it himself. 

Anduin felt amusement light in his chest and he did as he was told, crawling next to Khadgar to place a kiss on his lips, softer than any before created from the urge that he didn’t seem to know what to do with. The mage didn’t seem to mind though, so Anduin settled against the pillows and waited for them to wind down. 

“I feel stickly.” Khadgar said, and then simply conjured a wet rag to clean them up. 

“It’s apparently inappropriate use of magic,” he explained with a roll of eyes.

“I won’t tell a soul.” Anduin promised easily and Khadgar snorted. 

Anduin felt a chill against his naked body after he cooled down and covered them up with the offered blanket, and then quite against his wishes, in comfort of Khadgar's presence, fell asleep.

-

Somewhere in the coldness of the early morning he’d felt a warm body against his own and in patches, heard movement and felt, rather than saw, that he was alone. He’d gone back to sleep but when Anduin woke up again his fuzzy recollections appeared to be true. Khadgar was long gone with no trace of him sans the indent in the sheets gone already cold.

He sat a couple of moments in the bed before he got up and dressed, and managed to appear presentable before the first knock fell on the door. 

Anduin expected it to be the tavern owner or an employee, but when he opened Varis was standing, looking fresh in his armor, though his face was blank of anything.

“What happened?” Anduin asked immediately, feeling his stomach drop. 

“The group of rangers the Elves sent was attacked.” Varis said. “There were no survivors.”

“Are there soldiers on the scene?” Anduin asked, quickly gathering his things before making for the keep, Varis following in step. “Were the elves informed?”

“Lady Taria had already taken pre-emptive measures.” Varis said, before nodding at one of the saddled horses that Anduin was free to take. “It’s a short ride, south-east.”

“Orcs?” Anduin asked, wondering for a moment where Kadgar had gone before mounting the horse. 

“Possibly.” Varis said. “We have only gotten word of it an hour ago.”

“Let’s go,” Anduin nodded, and Varis quickly mounted his steed and they trotted quickly with the Stormwind keep at their back.

-

The situation was more dire than Anduin had originally realized. The scene of the attack had looked like it was done by Orcs but other than it there were sparse trails outside the zone. They had nothing to go by, nothing to hunt for and after a week the trails they did have went cold. 

The elven delegation was more vexed by their lack of progress and inability rather than with the very attack, though they’d agreed to send another party to see if they could track better than them. Anduin realized that their future partnership eclipsed how he specifically handled the situation, with and without Taria’s searing gazes and constant reminders. At least Anduin knew he could deal with pressure well. 

Khadgar had helped mediate the situations, speaking with the elves in rapid fire thalassian that sounded more like long strings of words without beginning, middle or end when, apparently, spoken properly. In the end he’d spoken with Taria and disappeared.

With only time on his hands now, waiting for reinforcements, Anduin finally had the time to talk with the mage- something that he knew was long overdue. He’d stayed longer in Stormwind that he would have normally even if Anduin would beg a day longer out of him. Out of a sense of duty, perhaps, or righteousness Anduin didn’t know. What he did know was that his presence calmed the elves and it would be advantageous for him to stay until the matter was solved- something his sister pointed out clearly and punctually. If Anduin was refused then she would be the next to ask, and Anduin thought that refusing the Queen would be much harder than refusing him.

Though, Anduin though, maybe he already cocked it all up to hell. Khadgar had behaved normally though it was difficult for Anduin to think of anything other than the night whenever he saw Khadgar. Worst thing, he knew Khadgar knew by the way he’d flush whenever he would catch Anduin staring and it was another kick, another exhilarating fact, that he knew exactly where the flush ended under the mage’s clothes.

It had been too long since he’d had a warm bed and anyone in it and longer since he’d fitted so properly with someone else. He took it as a reason for not being able to sum it up asquite chack it all up to a one-night tryst and leave it at that. If Khadgar didn’t bring it up, Anduin decided, neither was he.

Andin though it a positive start when he found Khadgar on the first try in the library leaning back in one of the large wooden chairs with a book in his hands, looking as if he were doing his version of unwinding for the day. If Anduin had been any later he was sure he would have met the mage at the doors with a couple of pieces under his hand, packing himself off to bed. 

He’d braced himself though he quickly forgot all about it once he sat down in a chair next to Khadgar’s and the mage glanced up and their gazes connected. He wasn’t sure Khadgar knew but the mage had a faint smile on his lips that drew on Anduin’s own when he said, “Hello.”

“Lothar,” Khadgar said and sighed as if he’d been startled, or expected somebody else completely and got him instead. “Why are you here at this hour?”

“Oh I don’t know,” Anduin said in a faux-light tone, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs under Khadgar’s chair. “Though- what place worst to have fun? Came here immediately.”

Khadgar smiled, although apparently a bit begrudgingly, and closed the book and pushed it away. He sat up a bit in his chair and Anduin took the chance then to say, “Wanted to talk to you.”

“The next group is supposed to arrive in a day’s time, though I’m still sure they will launch their own investigation no matter what they say.” Khadgar said with as much grief as he could muster about it which was, evidently, a tired sigh.

“Not about that.” Anduin said and paused before adding, “About your stay at the Keep.”

“Yes?” Khadgar asked, a little frown dancing across his forehead.

“I was wondering how long you’ve decided to stay. You’ve been a buffer between us and the elves, it would be good if you could stay until we’ve dealt with the attacks.” Anduin said watching Khadgar’s expression which relaxed marginally.

“Oh,” Khadgar said with a little sigh. “Yes, I’d already thought something similar. I want to see this resolved, it’s rather too much high-priority for me to play blind and mute.”

“Yes,” Anduin smiled. “You do like to meddle.”

Khadgar laughed softly. “Better to meddle than do nothing, I reckon.”

Anduin agreed wholeheartedly. It was one of the things he and Khadgar had in common- they hated doing nothing, one of the reasons Khadgar had left Kirin Tor and Anduin simply disliked it. There was hidden strength in him, or perhaps not hidden but a different one not often seen, and Anduin admired it all the same.

“Anything else commander?” Khadgar asked teasingly. He looked almost ready to nod off and Anduin had the urge to bring him to bed. To his bed.

Anduin shook his head. “Come on, I’ll walk you to your room you’re this close to falling asleep.”

“Am not,” Khadgar retorted quickly and then looked quite embarrassed for it. He knew he sounded petulant and so he sighed, and complied. 

As Anduin had guessed he took two books with him, and they walked slowly through a castle that had already settled down and was quiet sans the chopping heard from the kitchens, the servant-hands doing prep work and the flickering of the torches when a strong gust of wind hit them.

The quiet settled heavily over them inviting false intimacy, and once they reached Khadgar’s room Anduin was over-conscious of the mage, all of his singular focus on the man.

Regrettably Khadgar hadn’t said anything and as he’d promised himself, Anduin hadn’t either. It left them in a loaded yet comfortable space that made Anduin unsure if he was allowed to do anything but say goodnight.

“You should get some rest as well.” Khadgar said. “There’s a high chance the Orcs may attack again.”

Anduin smiled. “I will. Goodnight, spell-chucker.”

“You know,” Khadgar said, looking a bit miffed. “That stopped being funny after the first time you said it.”

He’d opened his doors and yet, though Anduin had said goodbye he was hesitating to go in. Similarly, Anduin didn’t know why he said it, though looking at the way he’d not even stepped away from the mage, he supposed it was because he didn’t wish their conversation to be over. 

“I know,” Anduin said. And then, though he knew he shouldn’t, stepped forward. 

Khadgar let go of the heavy doors and they shut closed behind him just before he pressed his back to them. There was barely any space between them, testament to their previous closeness rather than Anduin’s insistence, and Anduin knew it would be the easiest thing to lean down and kiss the mage with the way he had his face turned up at him. 

Khadgar looked surprised but his ears had already started to color and Anduin needed only humm when the mage said his name to make the color spread to his face.

He shouldn’t have done this, Anduin thought, it would have been easier to leave it and there was no doubt in his mind that Khadgar knew it as well. But having the mage so close and watching his reactions was exhilarating and he felt his gut turn into something molten he’d felt before.

Feeling all of his thoughts and emotions bubble down to it, he asked, “What do you need?”

Khadgar searched his face, for what Anduin wasn’t sure, until he put his hand on the handle of the doors. He seemed to mull the words on his lips that moved slightly until he was sure and said, “Come in, please.”

Then, Khadgar turned and pushed the doors open and left them like that for Anduin to close behind himself. Anduin watched as Khadgar toed off his boots, before the mage turned and looked at Anduin with raised eyebrows.

“Well?” Khadgar said expectantly and Anduin felt as if he was being reeled when he walked to the mage, put a hand on his hip so he could push them together chest to chest, and kissed him. 

Anduin didn’t know how much he’d actually craved it until he did it and felt Khadgar’s eyelashes against his cheeks, and when he pulled away, felt his warm breath against his lips and heard a soft curse that went right down to his gut. 

With quick fingers he removed the cinch around Khadgar’s waist and rid him off his doublet, until he was able to kiss down his neck freely while his hands groped the soft flesh of Khadgar’s waist and back. 

“We should probably-” Khadgar said, inspired as much as Anduin to rid himself of clothes, “talk about this-”

“-at some point.” He finished once his back hit the bed. 

“Uh-huh,” Anduin said, taking off his shirt as quickly as he could before adding, “And you should take your pants off.”

The mage sat up then, hands going to his breaches despite the fact that he said, “I’m serious.”

“Alright, later.” Anduin said and removed his boots before shrugging off his pants. Khadgar was there, watching his every move and his thighs were open, his cock already full and Anduin felt his mouth water. He could, he realized, just kneel right then and there and have it fucked right into his mouth. Khadgar was wide and thick, and his thighs were wonderfully pale and soft-looking and Anduin wanted to leave them bruised just the same as he wanted Khadgar’s cock in his mouth.

Instead, he put a knee next to Khadgar’s hip and had the mage’s hands on him, pulling him down on his lap before Anduin could straddle him himself.  
Anduin felt his gut drop and felt heat blossom over his cheeks and neck. He hadn’t realized exactly how strong Khadgar was and the possessive hand he had on Anduin’s back made their next kiss blistering hot. 

It worked for him, Anduin realized, and thought in a begrudging kind of accepting way that anything about and with the mage would somehow end up working for him one way or the other. 

“Alright.” Khadgar said and Anduin barely waited before he took the mage by the jaw and kissed him. He was worked up and there was little to do but rutt against the mage, and push him back until he was resting on the bed on his elbows when it had refused to do the job. 

“Tell me you have oils.” Anduin said, feeling heat clog his mind and Khadgar’s hands on his thighs the only real relief to it. 

Khadgar, blessedly, nodded and though he fumbled a bit soon enough he pressed a familiar vile into Anduin’s hand.

“Have these by a dozen?” Anduin teased, coating his fingers and reaching behind him so he could prepare himself. He hadn’t done this in a long while, and it took a bit adjusting. Whatever he said, he was glad Khadgar was always supplied. He imagined it wouldn’t be quite as fun otherwise. 

He managed to work up to his second finger, feeling Khadgar’s thumbs run circles on his inner thighs, until Anduin had somehow managed to hit a spot and he had to stop in fear of finishing early.

“Oh.” Khadgar sighed and, as if there was some kind of switch that Anduin flipped, sat up so quickly Anduin was almost knocked back though Khadgar’s hands held him in place. Anduin felt them against his skin faint electricity leaving trails of gooseflesh, until they were gripping Anduin’s ass. 

“This,” Khadgar said, and Lothar felt rather than saw his fingers oiled, “could have been much easier.”

It made Anduin snort and mellow the sharp edges of his need. He hissed when he felt three of his fingers, and spread his thighs wider to allow access. The heat slammed right into him again and he said sarcastically, “My apologies for the trouble.”

It came off more like a breath because Khadgar’s fingers were slow but pressed all the right places. Khadgar looked up at him then, and said, “Not a problem, I like when you’re needy.”

His eyes flashed with something as he said it and Anduin felt strangely overwhelmed. He felt heat on the back of his neck, on his cheeks and down in his chest, and felt it course through him all the way down his legs. Anduin cursed, feeling his thighs give out under him when Khadgar continued to hit the spot inside him and he sat down on his hunches, forehead against the mage’s shoulder.

Khadgar pulled out his fingers and slowly added more, how many Anduin isn’t sure with his view limited to their bellies and cocks, but it knocked the breath out of him anyways. He thought perversely that he wouldn’t mind Khadgar holding him on his fingers for hours at all if he was to do it as good as this.

He watched as his cock twitched against Khadgar’s belly, precum already dripping from the head. 

“Khadgar,” Anduin said, not quite believing it was his voice that he heard in his ear. He felt Khadgar’s soft beard against his neck as the mage was kissing his shoulder, and he felt the humm vibrate against his skin before he heard it in his ear. 

“I would, very much, like to get on your cock now, if you’re not opposed.” Anduin said and couldn’t hold back on the instinct not to say something sardonic though with the way he sounded winded he thought it didn’t quite translate. 

Khadgar hummed again and when the next jab of his fingers made such a strong spike of arousal course through Anduin, that his eyes watered. 

“Oh, oh you fucker.” He accused and Khadgar laughed but removed his fingers nonetheless. 

“Did you know,” Khadgar said looking up at Anduin again with shiny eyes and a smile that Anduin wanted to kiss off of his face, “That you get all posh when you beg?”

Anduin managed a glare, he thought though Khadgar’s just laughed, and he said, “Do you want your cock in me or not?”

“Alright, okay.” Khadgar said and his hands were on Anduin’s hips again. “Do you want it like this or do you want to ride me?” 

For a moment, Anduin thought about having his legs around Khadgar’s waist and being fucked like that but he hadn’t the patience nor the wish for something that drawn out now. 

“Scoot.” Anduin told Khadgar instead and managed to get his breath under control while the mage was getting situated against the headboard. 

Anduin ran a hand through his hair that was wet with sweat and couldn’t quite believe he was doing this. Couldn’t believe how much he wanted it. But it was enough to look at the mage and to feel the fire in his gut, and so he went to him, drawn by his desires, and straddled him once more. 

Khadgar was sitting against the headboard so he leaned into Anduin’s chest, hands immediately going to Anduin’s thighs. 

“You alright?” Khadgar asked as if seeing something on Anduin’s face that wasn’t quite right. 

Instead of saying anything Anduin leaned and kissed him, and reached behind himself to grab his cock. He felt the shudder that went through the mage, and reveled in it. It was the easiest thing then to slick him up and take him, inch by inch.

He felt his stomach muscles seize as he tried to control his speed and movement, and he knew why Khadgar had felt so tight the previous time. The feel of him, wide and thick as he was, was exquisite and it didn’t take Anduin long until he started moving.

He didn’t know why but the way the mage’s hands touched him felt almost over-stimulating and Anduin could do nothing but bend his head when he felt one on the back of his neck, and kiss him. Somewhere in the back of his head Anduin noted that this might have very well been the mage’s first time but it got lost somewhere between Khadgar biting his lip with a parting kiss and him sinking lower into the pillows so he could start fucking up into Anduin. 

Anduin hissed, Khadgar’s hips moving in a constant rhythm and he didn’t quite realize the noises he heard were his until he’d heard Khadgar grunt. 

Anduin reached out and got his hands onto the headboard for purchase. It had been a long time since he’d done this and he already felt as if he was coming undone. Khadgar’s face was clearly visible to him, his pink mouth open and eyes focused until they looked up and caught Anduin’s. 

“I’m-I’m not going to last.” Anduin said, barely managing to speak. Khadgar had found the spot and he knew it, and with his hands so tight around Anduin’s hips Anduin didn’t doubt bruises, he pushed Anduin’s whole weight down. Anduin could feel his cock strike the spot inside of him and he could only bear it, nails biting into the wood of the headboard while Khadgar, the bastard, watched him struggle and pant and whine. 

Anduin tried to breathe and yet that didn’t help him at all. He felt his pleasure building suddenly and sharply until he began to shake with it, toes curling and muscles of his body spasming with his release.

Khadgar’s hips didn’t stop but instead lost rhythm and pushed Anduin’s release until it turned into overstimulation. Madly, Anduin didn’t tell him to stop but bore down and took all of Khadgar’s stuttering thrusts feeling his eyes prickle and the edges. “Anduin,” Khadgar panted, looking lost in his pleasure and Anduin thought he’d never seen anything quite as beautiful as him. 

Perhaps it was the reason he allowed Khadgar to come inside him and fill him, and felt sated with it. 

Anduin couldn’t move from his position for a couple of moments, and didn’t want to. Khadgar’s hands were still cool on his skin and only when they’d cooled down Anduin knew his time was up. He felt Khadgar’s soft cock slip out of him once he moved and he managed not to elbow the mage in the face when he turned to lay down which ,he thought, was quite a feat at his current state. 

Strangely, he felt quite empty though when he thought of all the come inside him he felt heat hit him at the thought. Light.

“We should try fucking when we’re not tired.” Anduin said a bit later when they’ve gathered their wits. 

Khadgar laughed and asked a bit strained, “What are we doing?” 

“Having amazing, toe curling sex, apparently.” Anduin said and for some reason found it hilarious the same way seemingly Khadgar did as well. 

He turned to Anduin then and said dryly, “And that doesn’t seem like a bad idea at all.”

“Well,” Anduin said, rolling so he could see the mage better, “as long as nothing changes outside the bedroom I don’t see why we shouldn’t. I haven’t had sex quite good as this in years.”

It seemed to beat a blush into Khadgar’s cheeks and Anduin laughed. 

“Shut up.” Khadgar said and hit him lightly over the shoulder. Anduin caught his hand and placed a kiss against the mage’s wrist. 

“Anyway, we could agree to end it whenever we want.” Anduin said, “If you want to start anything at all.”

“I think I started it when I pretty much goaded you into kissing me.” Khadgar said with a shine in his eye that spoke of something warm though what Anduin didn’t yet know. “Don’t think you want this more than me.”

Anduin’s chest felt tight for a moment and then it released when he indulged in the urge to push himself up on an elbow and kiss him. Then Anduin didn’t quite want to let go and Khadgar didn’t want him to move away so they rolled and lay kissing until long into the evening. 

-

It went something like this. 

Anduin would attend tedious meetings, spend days out with his soldiers and when he would come back he would have had enough time to eat and wash up before Khadgar would knock on his doors. If he was feeling particularly wound he would chase down the mage and, depending on their mood, either have him against a table or a wall, or he’d drop to his knees in front of him.  
Khadgar’s stay stretched and from time to time Anduin thought it dangerous to get acclimated to him being always there and available, though the worry would be soothed by Khadgar’s lips and whispers against his skin in a language Anduin only recognized as elven. 

“Why do you do that? ” Anduin had said and Khadgar had frozen up before slowly relaxing with a sheepish grin on his face. 

“It’s not really- I don’t really do it consciously. I’ve been learning Thalassian as long as Common and when I’m not quite focused the words just mix and fly out of my mouth.” Khadgar had explained. 

“So, you’re saying it’s a sign of how well I fuck you.” Anduin said crudely and Khadgar had rolled his eyes though he couldn’t keep his mouth from drawing in a faint smile or the powdering of color on his cheeks. 

It didn’t matter in the end, Anduin enjoyed when Khadgar would get so into it he would repeatedly moan ‘belore’ or as a new addition ‘surfal’ into his shoulder.

It was a shock when Anduin heard it during the day when Khadgar had said it offhandedly, not realizing he’d done so at all, people still around them.  
Anduin had felt himself twitch inside his breeches and felt his mouth water, and felt mortified by his reaction. At least it wasn’t visible, he thought, and he’d forgotten to bring it up until the next evening after they’d went for it a couple of times and were cooling down.

Anduin, feeling the exertion in his muscles and reveling in it, asked while kissing Khadgar’s neck, “Could you perhaps not say it in front of all the delegates?”

Khadgar’s hand in his hair stopped, and he said, “Of course. You should have told me earlier if it bothered you.”

“Oh I couldn’t say it bothers me,” Anduin said, reveling in the scent that was all Khadgar. “I just don’t want to be hard in my pants while there’s two hours still on the clock and I can’t get my hands on you.”

Anduin felt tension bleed out of Khadgar though he hadn’t noticed it getting there in the first place, and his fingers continued to massage against Anduin’s scalp as if nothing had happened at all. Not for the first time, Anduin wondered what it meant. 

He thought it telling that Khadgar would think it would bother him. He’d guessed it to be some kind of a humorous name at first, thought the thought didn’t sit well enough anymore with the way Khadgar said it.  
Before falling asleep he would always wonder about it and promise himself he would look it up in the morning though he always seemed to forget his own promise somewhere in the early morning when he would kiss Khadgar softly and leave for his own room, feeling as if torn on the inside when he had to push the mage off of him, or when he’d wake up and find his bed empty. 

That morning would be no different, Anduin thought, and coiled his hands around the mage before drifting off. 

Anduin didn’t know what time it was when he opened his eyes again. The fire in the hearth had gone out and the room was colored in different shades of blue that all appeared grey to him. He couldn’t hear anything outside nor inside the castle, and it felt almost as if he was suspended in time, the clock stopped in the strange lateness of the hour.

Beside him Khadgar was still there with his back pressed into Anduin’s chest, heavy furs covering him from the shoulders down to fight off the night chill, and he looked pale in the low light the moon offered. 

Anduin felt pleasantly warm, and beside his own heartbeat he found that if he focused, he could hear the mage’s soft breathing. There was that tightness in his chest that each time felt a little more despairing though why he didn’t understand. It flared when he trailed soft touches and softer kisses against the mage’s skin and he wished he could himself from doing it if only to stop the feeling spreading. Unreasonably, he did it until he felt Khadgar stir, and felt, rather than seen, the mage wake. 

He’d never before awoken before the mage and this time he was aware of the way Khadgar stretched in the bed before he huddled into the blankets. Anduin had his hand thrown over his hip and he felt Khadgar’s fingers on his forearm and around his wrist until they intertwined with his own and Khadgar pulled their joined hands to his belly. 

With the way it was quiet, and truly a fly could have been heard, Anduin could hear his heart beat faster in his ears. He felt the desperate urge to keep the mage in his bed and to have him there as long as he was allowed. 

Khadgar sighed softly, and then let go. He started to turn and Anduin closed his eyes, feeling Khadgar’s hand against his cheek for his effort, softly tracing the arc of his cheekbone. Then it stopped, as Khadgar moved away and Lothar opened his eyes once more to see the mage sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Even like this he was beautiful, Anduin thought, not quite realizing when he’d started to think the mage beautiful in the first place. He thought it a sign of some kind, perhaps a warning bell, but it couldn’t have stopped him from reaching out. 

“Stay,” He said, taking Khadgar’s hand into his own. Khadgar didn’t startle, Anduin thought, and that too was a sign as well.

The mage turned then and Anduin didn’t know what he saw in Khadgar’s face just that it made his gut twist and the need to have him by his side swell. The struggle was evident on Khadgar’s face though Anduin knew when one of the sides won when the mage let himself be pulled under the skins and into Anduin’s hands. 

“Anduin,” Khadgar started with quivering breath, face pressed into Anduin’s shoulder and Anduin held him tighter. 

In the end, he never finished his sentence. 

-

The situation with the elves stretched into weeks, two more garrisons being attacked before they had a concrete clue to the group of orcs ambushing them. There had been survivors, the garrisons more wary now that they knew they could get attacked any time, but it was not enough. 

Anduin spent more time in the field than before but he knew they needed this done. It meant less time in the keep and less time in bed with Khadgar. It was almost like a revelation. Anduin would wake up and Khadgar would still be there. It had been a long time since he’d felt happy with something as simple as that. 

After that night, in the morning Anduin had woken Khadgar up with his mouth around his cock and had him shuddering on his fingers. Then he’d fucked him twice,and still could have gone again if they hadn’t ran out of time. The sex had turned different somehow, and more often than not Anduin had found himself slowing down, taking his time, and teasing the pleasure out of both of them.

Khadgar was amazing and at one point, he did spread Anduin on his fingers for what felt like hours until Anduin was begging for more and Khadgar had given it to him nice and torturously slow. He was right, Anduin thought begrudgingly, he did go very polite when he was begging. 

He still traced patterns into Anduin’s skin and left deep olive-green mark on the inner of his thighs when he was a bit rough, and he still called Anduin names in elven though more often than not, Anduin felt as if he was saying much more than just that. 

Sometimes, Anduin felt the meaning of the words take another form inside his chest and make sense of the need to have Khadgar there and in his bed, and sometimes they would be on the tip of his tongue and he’d muffle them because he knew that they’d make whatever he had with Khadgar end far more faster than Anduin was ready for. 

In the end it was Taria who’d smelled blood before he ever could, and she’d pulled him one night aside and they’d talked- not like Queen and Knight- but like brother and sister, over some warmed wine and Anduin felt the realization dawn on him in the same feeling of warmth as the wine went down his throat. In one breath he’d been thinking about Khadgar and in the other all of his feelings suddenly made sense, and he’d finally felt them settle neatly in a drawer that usually belonged just to his family.

Taria somehow knew and she’d placed a hand on his with a soft smile on her face and said nothing. He was eternally grateful for her support and her silence.

It was late when he returned to his room but Khadgar was there anyway, sitting in his undershirt with blankets over his legs and a book on his belly. Khadgar looked at him and smiled, snapping the pages closed. At the sight the heat in Anduin’s belly and the feelings in his chest surged and he walked briskly to the mage and quickly moved the covers off of Khadgar and felt naked leg under his hand, before placing a searing hot kiss on his lips. 

Khadgar pulled back and looked into his face before he seemed to understand his hurried urge and he kissed him back just as desperately and, winding his hands around Anduin’s shoulders, pulling him down.  
With a hand under his back Anduin lifted him a bit until they were lying sideways on the bed and Khadgar’s legs were around his waist and Anduin’s knees rested on the edge of the mattress. 

Khadgar almost ripped Anduin’s shirt off of him until he could feel Anduin’s skin under his hands, until Anduin lifted himself up and roughly pulled the mage to himself, before bending to kiss him. Anduin didn’t bother with Khadgar’s shirt, the neck was wide enough to allow him to bite and kiss it, the mage otherwise completely naked. 

He felt Khadgar’s cock already hard against his belly, and when his fingers went to his hole it was wet and soft, accepting two of Anduin’s fingers easily. 

When he looked at him Khadgar’s blush was evident, though he only said, “I thought to surprise you.”

Anduin kissed him, feeling Khadgar’s legs tighten around his hips where they fell, and undid his breeches enough to free his cock before pushing himself into Khadgar’s slick tightness. 

The pace he set was quick and brutal. He didn’t want gentleness, he wanted to feel the mage and to taste his skin and to leave marks. Khadgar, with his nails buried in Anduin’s back, seemed to agree. 

And yet, when Khadgar reaches and held onto Anduin’s shoulders, red in the face and looking strained with soft whines leaving his parted mouth, Anduin slowed down and started to grind into him. Khadgar cursed, a soft broken “Anduin” leaving his lips that made Anduin want nothing more than that right there.

Anduin didn’t stop when he felt the mage twitching around him and heard the moan that seemed as if ripped out from his throat or when the mage had come between them. He was nowhere near release. 

One of Khadgar’s hand fell away from his shoulder and slicked back the damp hair on the mage’s temple. The mage watched Anduin, trembling under his hands, before he seemed to realize that Anduin was not going to stop anytime soon.  
He threw one hand around Anduin’s neck and got the other under himself for purchase before he started rocking back. 

Anduin supported him with a hand to the back, the other buried in the sheets. 

Khadgar looked determined, eyes looking between them as if he wanted to see where they connected, teeth biting into one perfect round lip. It didn’t stop the noises from escaping him, just made them muffled when Anduin started fucking him in earnest until the mage grew hard again.

Khadgar seemed determined to pull him down and he succeeded when his back was once more on the sheets. He squeezed tightly around Anduin making Anduin groan before nipping at his exposed neck until the mage coiled one hand into Anduin’s hair and guided him into a desperate kiss.

He felt Khadgar’s nails on his back again, felt a strange kind of feeling overtake him and he thrusted sharply into Khadgar until the mage whimpered. 

“Anduin,” Khadgar said and he looked almost like Anduin felt. 

“Yeah,” Anduin said, not really knowing why. He felt his pleasure rise up suddenly when Khadgar’s thighs began to quake again. His release was quick and violent, and Khadgar cursed with feeling. 

Anduin didn’t stop fucking him until he was soft and slipping out and Khadgar was sobbing with need.

“Anduin, I swear by the fucking Light-” Khadgar said voice gone hoarse. It made Anduin smile and he got a hand around Khadgar. He pressed soft kisses to his damp forehead and temple, and knew when his mouth fell open, head pushing into his pillows and eyes screwed shut that he was about to come. 

Anduin’s hand stopped moving only after Khadgar had finished and he pushed it away, too sensitive. He knew that Khadgar needed space to cool off so even though he wanted to Anduin didn’t touch him. 

Instead he got his feet under him and went to hunt down for a towel. By the time he had himself clean and the towel, soaked with warmed water, Khadgar had recovered and turned slightly watching what Anduin was doing with a steady gaze. 

Anduin went to him and, when the mage didn’t turn away or shy from his presence, softly wiped down the mess on his belly and cock. 

Khadgar grunted and seemed to be pleased albeit begrudgingly. 

His touch was soft on Khadgar’s hip as he said, “Come on love turn around, I need to clean you.”

Slowly, Khadgar turned and Anduin watches as his come leaked from his puffy red hole. Carefully, Anduin spread him, thought of cleaning pushed somewhere to the side, and with two fingers he traced the trail of come before pushing it back into Khadgar’s hole. 

Khadgar shivered with his whole body and bit out a ragged, “Holy Light”. Madly, Anduin tugged him until his hips were over the edge of the bed and the mage had his feet on the floor, and then knelt between his legs. 

“Anduin,” Khadgar started and turned his head just as Anduin spread his cheeks and leaned in for the first taste. 

Khadgar’s hand immediately flew out Anduin’s head and Anduin felt his fingers tangle in his hair.

“Let me.” Anduin said, hands massaging Khadgar’s ass and spreading it. 

“Please.” Anduin hummed before he circled his tongue and ran it flat against Khadgar’s hole. He heard a whimper and when he looked up Khadgar’s head wasn’t turned anymore, and his hand was clutching the sheets, the finger’s in Anduin’s hair tugging slightly though not uncomfortably. 

Slowly Anduin worked him on his tongue tasting himself, lapping up any come he could before he needed to use his fingers. Why it made his cock throb or when it had started Anduin didn’t know he just knew he wanted to do it and that Khadgar wasn’t stopping him. 

By the time he had two fingers inside Khadgar and his tongue beside them Khadgar was softly moaning into the sheets and Anduin was hard once more. 

He pulled away slowly and saw Khadgar’s cock hang heavy and full. He cupped it and Khadgar’s hips jerked and a soft whine left from his throat. 

“Anduin I can’t-” He said and it sounded like a whimper. He sucked in air before he finished, “I’m too sensitive.”

“Alright, love, can you hold yourself open for me? Can you do that?” Anduin replied and after a moment Khadgar’s hands went to his cheeks and spread them. The view- from the curve of Kahdgar’s waist to his hips pushing out- had Anduin reach for his cock to adjust himself. 

He looked around quickly and found the vial, almost used up, from when Khadgar prepared himself before and it was enough to coat his hand that went around the mage’s cock before he returned his fingers and mouth to his hole. 

Anduin’s slicked hand just palmed Khadgar and didn’t jerk him until the mage had started pushing back into Anduin’s face. Pained little noises reverberated around the room until they’d turned louder volume and Khadgar was fucking into Anduin’s hand as much as he was fucking himself on Anduin’s fingers. 

“Anduin, surfal-” Khadgar said before he started to babble. Anduin noticed his legs strain and his cock twitch and so Anduin quickened the face of his fingers until he heard a couple of loud choked out gasps and felt Khadgar’s cock jerk though he didn’t feel his come on his hand.  
Anduin was sure he’d finished though there was no evidence of it. 

Khadgar slumped and Anduin removed himself, knees aching, and he turned the mage to see his expression dazed and come-drunk, spit running down his mouth and Anduin took the chance to take himself into hand and finish himself off. 

Whatever spirit had taken over Anduin seemed to transfer to the mage because he beckoned Anduin over, and still fucked out of his mind, he got his mouth around Anduin in a sloppy thing that had Anduin coming down his throat too quickly. 

Khadgar panted, cheek resting against his thigh, before looking at Anduin with glazed eyes. It took Anduin longer to come to his senses than before, but it was easy to rub his thumb against the mage’s cheek feeling adoration swoop and swirl in his gut. 

Khadgar’s eyes got a shiny sheen around them as if tears but then he closed them, dark eyelashes stark against the paleness of his cheekbones, and they held their peace until they couldn’t bear to be dirty anymore. 

This time Anduin did wipe them completely and washed his mouth. 

When Anduin got to the bed, Khadgar had already drifted off.

-

And then, as these things went, before he could sit Khadgar and talk with him, he was informed that they’d found the hide-out of the group that was ambushing them. They were ready of course, with elven rangers and a battle-mage and half a dozen warriors. 

When Khadgar volunteered to go as well, or rather accepted nothing outside of going with them, it was time. 

They deployed as quickly as was possible and by the time they were traipsing through the woods it was already noon. It was getting increasingly frustrating. The information was correct and came from a good source and yet the lair they found was empty as was a good radius around. 

They spread out searching and Anduin was about to call it, when he heard a grunt behind him and saw one of his soldiers struck dead with a hammer. 

Suddenly as if the whole woods came to life with shouts and roaring as they fell into combat. The orcs seemed to seep into the clearing and it reminded Anduin of the first ambush. There were wolves then though, and they’d had a Guardian. 

Now, Anduin managed to avoid heavy blows going from one target to the next. The elven war-mages cast their spells one after another, blue magic coloring Anduin’s vision. This time Khadgar had not watched on like before, and was instead chanting some spell that looked strangely familiar to the teleportation circle. 

Anduin couldn’t pay proper attention, focused on keeping his head on his shoulders but when orcs seized around him as if all hit at the same time, he knew it was Khadgar. The soldiers, prepared for this, quickly moved and the rogues worked alongside them and alongside the number of the orcs were doing a good job. 

What distracted him he didn’t know. At one moment he was squaring off with an orc, a vicious unforgiving one that strangely reminded him of Garona though this one had more height and muscle on her than she would have ever had, and the next he looked away and felt her fist connect against his side before he’d managed to kill her. 

He was attacked immediately after and he had to parry before slicing the orc across his chest and stabbing him through.

He felt dizzy all of a sudden and felt thankfully that there was a tree behind him that he managed to lean on. He looked to the battle and saw the garrison holding his own, the orcs thinning, and on the side he saw Khadgar launching one of his many spells. 

Anduin looked down and saw a long piece of a jagged dagger sticking out from his gut, and he thought- oh. That was it. 

He crumbled to the ground, feeling the shock coming and try as he might he couldn’t manage to focus his vision anymore. He knew the battle was over when he couldn’t hear anything anymore though he didn’t know it was truth or his senses were failing him. 

What he knew with any kind of certainty is that he felt soft hands against his cheeks and he though he heard Khadgar’s voice before his vision went quite blank. 

-

There are certain things that Anduin had come to terms with over the years. First was that he wasn’t getting any younger and that his body wasn’t what it used to be; his bones broke more easily and his injuries hurt when the weather was bad and that his liver wasn’t as forgiving as it was when he was twenty.  
The second thing was the fact that when he closed his eyes he might not wake up, so it was a surprise when he opened his eyes. 

He blinked, waited for his vision to clear, and tried to move his toes. When he saw that he could, very slowly, he started sensing out other parts of his body contracting the muscles until he felt pain in his gut and knew where the wound was. He remembered the fight, though his memory was dull and bland and distant compared to vividness of the room. 

Anduin knew he could never mistake inner healing quarters for any other, or it’s ridiculous openness and splendour against all common sense. 

Light streamed in from the tall windows in myriad of colors from the painted glass, and along it fresh breeze cut through the stale air and was a pleasant coldness on his skin. The ceiling and the walls were decorated in an ornate style colored beige, gold and warm brown, and the beds, all uniform and equal, were all made to perfection and empty. 

He’d spent hours here during his life, and it was always a lift-up when he opened his eyes and could see golden lions chasing each other in a circle around the ceiling fresco.

It was quiet. Thus it was only reasonable that he heard the soft sound of the wide-double doors opening and watched from where he lay as the mage made soft and slow strides. He stopped in a spot bathed in sunlight as if he too craved to soak the last warm days the fall had to offer. It was hard to see him with the brightness of it. 

Anduin watched as the mage turned and looked at him, and saw when he stepped from the light into the coolness of the shade, eyes wide and brown and inviting. 

He didn’t run and when he got to Anduin’s side he didn’t sit. Instead he placed his hand on Anduin’s and Anduin took his fingers in a grip, feeling the contact electric. 

Suddenly words bubbled in Anduin’s throat but he could not utter even a single one. A feeling of relief washed over him and expanded through his chest, and he was glad that he still had time to live. 

Strangely, he felt like crying though he hadn’t wept even for his king. 

He cleared his throat and Khadgar sighed and then unceremoniously sat down. He conjured a skin of water and softly lifted Anduin’s head until he drank a bit before pulling away. 

“You’ve-” Khadgar started and swallowed, before continuing, “spent a day sleeping after we got you to the keep. It’s just broken morning.”

It would explain the tenacity of the morning sun, Anduin thought, and the silence. 

“The squadron?” Anduin asked.

Quickly and precisely Khadgar outlined what happened after he’d fallen unconscious. The orcs were dead, the roads secured, and the elves, finally, sated. There were no other incidents that needed his attention and Taria was, as Khadgar reassured him, handling it.

“They agreed to reinforce the troops.” Khadgar said, voice a pleasant treble in Anduin’s ear. “They had a scare after we brought you back barely patched up.”

Anduin nodded. Silence stretched between them and Anduin breathed and closed his eyes firmly shut before opening them. Only then he felt as if he’d truly woken up. 

“I love you.” Khadgar declared and it sounded as if he was stating the weather. Somehow it wasn’t a declaration, wasn’t even a revelation. Anduin felt as if he’d heard it before, only in another language many times over.

Shamelessly he turned his hand, the one Khadgar had held and let go, and after a moment Khadgar exhaled and took it. 

He knew, Anduin thought, there was no chance he didn’t.

“Can you not say it?” Khadgar said after a while, sounding pained. His thumb brushed against the side of Anduin’s hand and his hand was warm and grounding and Anduin. 

“Lean down- closer please.” Anduin said and Khadgar’s eyebrows rose before he did it. 

He whispered the words against Khadgar’s mouth just as the doors of the healing quarter pushed open with a loud heavy scrap. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
